Passions, Prudences, Finances and Fears
by GalaMD
Summary: Ya lo decían los Beatles, el dinero no puede comprar el amor. HBO'S BERNARD & DORIS


DISCLAIMER: El mérito es todo de Hugh Costello y Bob Balaban, así como Ralph Fiennes y Susan Sarandon, por sacar adelante el proyecto (con lo traicioneros que son los biopics), encarnarlo y recrear la conmovedora historia de Doris Duke y Bernard Lafferty para que todos pudiéramos conocerla, con sus pequeñas gotas o no de melodrama y ficción. Yo lo más que poseo son billetes de monopoli y unas cuantas piezas de merchandising, además de mis libros y dvds XD So, don't sue.

RATING: K

GÉNERO: Drama.

SUMMARY: Ya lo decían los Beatles, el dinero no puede comprar el amor. (sucks completely! XD pero a estas horas no se me ocurre nada mejor…)

DEDICATORIA: A mi Authoress, por su creatividad, ingenio y talento literario y fanartístico. Por el torrent (cómo no XDDD todo tiene un génesis jajaja), compartir a Ralph conmigo, ser la mejor amiga que una friki-fangirl obsesiva pudiera desear y porque sería de las pocas personas con ovarios suficientes para tragarse el orgullo y asaltar a David Tennant en plena calle para pedirle un autógrafo for me XDD

* * *

**Passions, Prudences, Finances and Fears**

_Edith Wharton's lovely figurines  
Still speak to me today  
From their mantlepiece in time  
Where they wrestle and they play_

_With passions and with prudences  
Finances and fears  
_

**(Edith Wharton figurines – Suzanne Vega)**

Podía comprarlo todo. Tenerlo todo. Todo lo material y existente, o incluso gran parte de lo imaginable, aunque fuera hecho específicamente a medida para satisfacer su más ridículo e inventivo capricho.

Puede adquirir compañía, como una mera transacción comercial, con el vuelo de su pluma estilográfica Montblanc sobre cualquiera de los talonarios de cheques en sus mil y un bolsos. Puede sobornar el deseo de un hombre viril y atlético que la haga sentir la mujer (no de negocios) que pugna por prevalecer en aquella condena de destino, en que la cárcel tiene paredes de cristal y porcelana china del siglo XVI para tomar la última cena antes de salir al paredón mediático. Podía contratar a cualquier joven que se le antojase y pusiera su cuerpo gentil y dócilmente a su servicio. Fingir que le seducía y le atraía por sus propios méritos hasta su cama, sin el aroma del dulce abanico verde estampado con la jeta de tío George avivando la llama.

Podía contratar ilusionistas para maquillar su realidad y transformarla en su más oculta fantasía.

Pero sería tan sólo eso… mentira, ficción. Un teatro en que ella producía, dirigía e interpretaba el papel protagonista del drama más patético jamás guionizado.

Puede pagar a un rostro nuevo pero sus cuarenta y cuatro años seguirían grabados a fuego bajo las hormonas, el colágeno inyectado y el zigzag de las costuras que mantenían su rostro estirado y falsamente terso. El tic-tac del tiempo, como el del gran reloj de pared que presidía el salón principal y que llevaba ahí casi tanto tiempo como los cimientos de la mansión, seguirá resonando en su cabeza, con el eco del tintineo de monedas sumándose al caudal de su herencia. Ella lo vaciaba para seguir manteniendo aquel ritmo frenético y estrafalario que la mantenía "viva", pero volvía a llenarse al cerrar la Bolsa al caer la tarde. Un círculo vicioso que la torturaba.

Podría comprar jardines, parques enteros, el invernadero más sofisticado y al equipo de floricultores más prestigiosos del planeta. Pero jamás podría recuperar la fragancia a magnolias que flotaba sobre el ataúd en la iglesia la mañana del funeral del Gran Duque. Podría intentar evocarlo en su memoria vívidamente, reproducirlo en aquella caja de cristal con plantas cultivadas con mimo y paciencia… pero nunca sería el mismo y el cosquilleo dulzón en su nariz no la acariciaría como la mano invisible que pareció consolarla al dar el último adiós a su padre.

Si lo deseaba, probablemente no le sería difícil conseguir hijos que colmaran el vacío creciente en su vientre yermo y en su corazón; tan sólo tendría que mover unos cuantos hilos clandestinos que sabía que estaban a un par de llamadas de distancia.

Mas sólo serían eso. Tretas, carreteras secundarias asfaltadas con todo lo que su fortuna pudiera pavimentarlas

Y aún así había algo en su vida, un pequeño gran detalle, que había trascendido las leyes del contrato mercantil. El hombre que tenía enfrente, azorado por el amago de beso que ha tratado de plantar en sus labios (nicotina, el aliento dulzón de un vino de cosecha y desesperación). Es en el modo en que no retira su boca inmediatamente, sino una vez ella se ha separado. Cómo murmura su nombre con una risita nerviosa y aún tiene la formalidad de colocarle el "señora" delante.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, dime? De mí. Quiero decir… No me tocas, no me robas… ¿me robas?

- No, señora, por supuesto que no…

- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?

Vive volcado en cuerpo y alma en ella con una devoción que a veces la abrumaba. O quizás era mejor decir en alma solamente, para su pesar. Era indiscutible, la adoración que pendía de las pestañas del fiel aunque apocado mayordomo. Más de una vez le había dedicado alguna de esas miradas furtivas que no sabía muy bien si la halagaban o la incomodaban. Ojos extasiados que más bien parecían pedazos de cielo dublinés y que en otras circunstancias, hacía mucho (muchísimo) tiempo, la hubieran hecho exigirle una explicación a semejante robo de patrimonio europeo, en un tono jocoso y cínico que le haría tartamudear sus excusas. Pero ahora la humedad emocional y la misteriosa neblina de la reserva robaban aún más luz de aquellos ojos que la oscuridad de la noche que les arropaba en el invernadero.

- Quiero cuidarla… Sólo…sólo quiero cuidarla.

La garganta se le cerró ante aquella confesión titubeante y las lágrimas cristalizaron en sus ojos. Ella se resistía a parpadear y delatarse, y también eso era una excusa perfecta para no apartar la mirada de aquel hombre que declaraba sus intenciones para con ella (más o menos) del modo menos ortodoxo que había presenciado nunca.

Porque aunque la aprecia no la ama ni la amará como ella querría, como al mecánico embadurnado de grasa hasta las cejas de sus fantasías. Con la garganta incendiada de viejas baladas de Cole Porter o Peggy Lee, mientras bailan en aquella especial intimidad y él modela su figura con manos atentas y cuidadosas que el resto del tiempo trabajan para ella en otros menesteres menos emocionantes, como quitando esquejes y transplantando peonias o cortar en dados simétricamente medidos el melón de su desayuno.

Y, sin embargo, ni padre, ni hermano, ni esposo, ni temporero en el campo enredado de sus sábanas, ahí seguía, a su lado. A pesar de sus excentricidades, de sus caprichos de niña bien, escuchando sus desvaríos e inseguridades relajadamente y aceptando la caricia con mejillas sonrojadas.

Le sentaba bien, el color. Resaltaba el azul, el gris, el blanco de su sonrisa. Anotó mentalmente que debían pasar más tiempo al aire libre, broncear aquella tez, y luego quizás experimentar con el maquillaje hasta encontrar el que más le favoreciera.

Sonrió para sí, resignada, cuando él estrechó sus manos con delicadeza entre las suyas.

El límite inabordable con que estaba predestinada a chocar su chequera.

Bello, inalcanzable, imposible.

Pero acompañándola siempre.

Su leal y encantador _Rafferty_-Lafferty.

* * *

_I love the way you're breaking my heart  
It's terribly, terribly, terribly, terribly thrilling  
I love the way you're breaking my heart  
Although you're gonna ruin it  
It's heaven while you're doin' it_

**(I Love the Way you're Breaking my Heart – Peggy Lee)**


End file.
